Character Creation
What is this? The purpose of this page is attempting to aid you in character creation. While it may not be perfect, I hope to assist people in that process. Additionally, if you need any help creating a character just ask. I would be more than glad to help create or just create your character for you. The Steps (Basics First) # Pick a class! Despite what the book says, this is generally what guides the rest of character creation. # Pick a theme! This is mostly just added flavor to your character. # Pick a race! This is another major factor in how some player actually play their character. # Assign ability points! Basically you can be really good at one or two things or okay at many things. # Pick your skills! This will further specialize your character in determining what they can do. # Apply all of those special class features you get at level one! # Buy equipment! Equipment as well as supplies are important to actually survive your first day! # Fill in the rest! (AC, BAB, Bulk, Description, Home world, Initiative, Languages, Resolve, Saving throws, size, & speed) Step One: Picking a Class Your class determines the most about your character and what they can do. However, there are many specializations to each class. Before anything else, you should have a rough idea what you want to play. The Envoy: Step Two: Picking a Theme Ah yes, the theme. On paper it sounds great, "Oh boy plus one to any ability score!" But wait, one point never gives you anything! So it is largely worthless unless you're high level. So, pick a theme based off of what fits your character on an RP level. Step Three: Pick a Race Pick a race! This should be a large part of your character so make sure you pick this wisely! Generally, either pick something that supports the primary stats of your class or just a cool race you want to play. Step Four: Assign Ability Points Once that is all sorted out, it is time to assign points! You get ten points to assign to your ability scores. It only costs one point to rank up an ability score, regardless of if you're going from rank 10 to 11 or from 17 to 18. * As a side note, you can '''''subtract two points''''' form any one ability to '''''gain one point''''' in another ability. Step Five: Assign Skills Step four was the hard one, now you need to assign skills. This is basically what setting what you are good at. Most of the skills are self explanatory Step Six: Note Special Class Features Step Seven: Buy Equipment If you don't buy armor and weapons or worse yet you don't buy supplies, you will soon find yourself creating a new character. Two important notes: * Supplies represent one day worth of travel supplies each. They cost 25cr a day and weigh light bulk. * You may gain an additional 250cr by going in debt with one of the major factions. This can be paid off by paying that faction 500cr or by doing a favor of their choosing. Step Eight: Fill in the Rest